


at the end of the aisle

by bdzhirai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, I think so?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdzhirai/pseuds/bdzhirai
Summary: On the night before Sana's wedding, Momo is given the chance to relive the key moments of her life.(She can't help but think of it as a chance to make herself Sana's.)





	at the end of the aisle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely (?) based on Operation Proposal (JP; I know the official English title is Operation Love but dkslddl). Enjoy?

Momo and Sana go  _way_ back—archnemeses in first grade who immediately became the bestest of friends after two different instances in a single day, in which they fended off bullies from and for each other. 

At the end of the day, they sealed the deal with a pinky promise, and Momo, up to this day, still thinks she's never been happier in her entire life. 

_"Best friends for life!"_

* * *

Momo starts to feel butterflies in her stomach when her and Sana start to become more touchy-feely with each other; at this point, they're nearing the end of their first year of middle school—very curious, cautious yet adventurous. 

They start off with innocent slaps to the butt, accidental brushes against certain parts, and cheek kisses peppered all over Momo's face. 

But eventually the slapping turns into fondling, brushes become gropes, and cheek kisses peppered all over her face become hickeys splayed all over parts that nobody else—nobody but Sana—will see. 

Momo absolutely hates the way she whimpers, "yes," as she clutches onto Sana's back for support and grinds desperately against her thigh, right after the girl asks her if she's up for whatever she wanted to do to Momo at the moment. Sana's never failed to ask her (and Momo's never refused), not even once, and Momo wonders why her heart flutters at the thought of the  _bare minimum_.

She also wonders why her heart races even when Sana isn't doing any of those things to her, even when she's just  _smiling_ at Momo. 

(She doesn't have to wonder, she knows—just tries to keep it at the back of her mind.)

* * *

She _finally_ comes to terms with her feelings for Sana in their first year of high school, when she sees the latter kiss someone else on Valentine's. 

-

They're on their way home when Momo asks her:

"If you don't like her back, then why did you kiss her?" 

Sana stops walking upon hearing the question. So Momo does, too, and waits for her best friend to say (what she wants to hear) something. 

"She gave me obligatory chocolates," Sana says, clutching the obnoxiously large, heart-shaped box full of chocolates—given to her by none other than the girl she had just kissed. She takes one piece from the box and turns her head to Momo, who has little to no time to react and back away as she pushes it past her lips; Momo just can't help the way her face heats up as she feels Sana's fingers graze her lips, she _really_ hopes Sana doesn't notice, "so I gave her 'obligatory kisses' in return."

As they resume walking towards the gate, she wonders if Sana remembers, looks back on the kiss they shared under Momo's size XL hoodie, haphzardly draped over their heads and shoulders as they ran home, all because neither of them had anticipated the untimely rainfall and brought an umbrella.

(It was Momo's first kiss, the one she's sure she'll never forget, out of all the kisses they've shared and will share.)

"Stupid," is what Momo thinks to herself, as she melts the chocolate in her mouth and walks behind a Sana who's skipping, presumably all giddy from taking a girl's first kiss; Momo frowns at the thought for what feels like the nth time today.

She isn't referring to Sana, who kisses a girl like it's nothing and gives the girl false hope in the process, no; she's referring to _herself_ —having denied her feelings for Sana all these years, trying to convince herself that she couldn't possibly be in love with her best friend becauseshe's her best friend and best friends aren't supposed to fall in love with each other, aren't supposed to be as close as she and Sana already _are_ —it's always been Momo. She's always been stupid for those reasons alone. 

And Momo thinks, as she decides to keep her feelings for Sana a secret for as long as she can yet also hopes for a romance with her, that it'll always be that way. 

* * *

Six years later, on the way home—when she finally thinks she can't keep any more secrets from Sana and decides to confess to her—she's greeted at the door of their shared apartment by a smiling Sana and notices a blonde woman sitting on the couch just a few feet away, whom she vaguely recognizes. 

"Momo, you're here! I want to introduce you to someone..." 

And then she realizes why Sana hasn't touched her in several months. 

* * *

It's the night before Sana's wedding to a woman who isn't her—Yoo Jeongyeon, their Home Ec teacher back in high school, whom Sana's always had a huge crush on.

The bachelorette party ended around an hour ago, with nothing particularly interesting or scandalous happening like it always does in other people's cases. Just some karaoke, and everyone—sans the brides-to-be—drinking until they couldn't possibly ingest any more alcohol.

(Maybe she wanted something cliché to happen, like Sana cheating with a girl who wasn't her bride, even though Jeongyeon was  _right there_ with them. Maybe she wanted to be said girl, and maybe she wanted Jeongyeon to see, to feel how Momo feels whenever _she_ sees _them_.

Momo knows she's horrible and selfish for having these thoughts, but she can't help what she thinks when both Sana and Jeongyeon help her back to her room and leave together—not without a kiss in front of Momo, who they think is unconscious at the moment.)

Jihyo's out for the night—probably still taking care of a passed-out, much-too-drunk Nayeon—so she's alone in the hotel room, with no one and nothing to break the deafening silence, to interrupt her drunken thoughts. 

A few more minutes pass before Momo groggily gets up from the bed and reaches for something inside her bag, something that evidently takes up most of the space inside when she takes it out and sees almost nothing else inside. 

It's their personal photo album—one of the many gifts Momo plans to give to Sana after the wedding. Sana's always wanted it; she never got to see any of the photos the album contained, and Momo decides that she's held onto it long enough; the album's full, save for one empty pocket that takes up most of the last page. 

(A very hopeful, yet hesitant, seventeen-year-old Momo had planned to give it to Sana after _their_ wedding.

Momo, now aged twenty-five, knows it clearly isn't going to happen anymore.)

She sits down and opens it.

Momo feels herself become closer to the brink of breaking down with each page of the photo album that she turns, looking back on every single moment when she could've shown her best friend that she loved (because goddamnit, she still loves) her, every single moment that could've led to Momo walking down the aisle, towards Sana at the end.

Momo looks back—

(and thinks she hears the sound of fingers snapping, but she's sure it's just her imagination.)

—until it feels like she probably isn't just looking back anymore—is she going crazy or is this just because she's drunk?

Because suddenly she's sitting on a different bed, in a room that she hasn't been in for several years, holding something that definitely isn't the photo album which she had been staining with tears she couldn't hold back just moments ago—

"Momo?" She looks over her shoulder to see who it is, even though she already knows; after all, Momo knows her voice, her body, and her touch by heart. 

—and being cuddled by a younger Sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considered making this about another pairing at one point, but, "SaMo probably fits this concept best," is the thought that eventually created this mess.
> 
> Then I considered making Sana the protagonist, instead of Momo, 
> 
> /then/ I remembered the 373737 SaMo fics in which only /she/ suffered... so, yeah. 
> 
> Will update this when I eventually recover from constant demotivation :) Scream at me on Twitter @bdzhirai


End file.
